This invention relates generally to index sheets for binders and more particularly to an index sheet which can be moved into a visible position for review.
There are several ways of indexing binders, the most common probably being the provision of index information directly on tabs attached to section divider sheets. Another indexing system, which is more convenient, provides the divider tabs with indexing indicia such as sequencial numerals or letters and an index sheet which provides corresponding indicia and related index information aligned with the divider tabs. The latter system works well but suffers from the disadvantage that when the binder is open at a particular section the index sheet is hidden. Systems have been devised to provide index sheets which can be moved into a viewing position. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,839 provides a movable index sheet which is slotted and slidably mounted on tabs provided on a sandwiching base sheet. This system is relatively complex as are other systems such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,573 in which an index is slidably concealed in the spine of the binder.
The present system overcomes these and other disadvantages in a manner not revealed in the known prior art.